FADING
by makacatori
Summary: AUNaruto is dead. The rest of Team Seven witnessed him sacrifice himself for the village. If he's dead, then, why after four years do they discover a strange crude man, who resembles Naruto and can't remember his own name? TLanguage HAITUS
1. Not Forgotten

**FADING**

PART I**  
**

"_Stay away for me!" Naruto screamed desperately backing up before falling to his knees. He knelt before team seven, his baby blue eyes pleading for the relief from pain and strangely proud. He knew that he had sacrificed himself and now there was no turning back. _

_Sasuke and Sakura screamed trying desperately to reach him as Kakashi restrained them, tears trailing down Kakashi's face. _

_Naruto's body seemed to fade. He lifted his hands into the bright morning sky with a smile born from pain and pride. And he watched as the wind blew his disintegrating body into so many red petals. He laughed and as the petals drifted away leaving no trace of Naruto in that bloody pit. The sky turned suddenly cloud and a light rain began to fall. It was as if the world mourned him. _

_Well, at least for Sasuke it felt as the world had been cracked open and thrown askew. He hadn't realized Naruto meant so much to him… and now he was gone. He has left him behind._

Sasuke woke with a start as some one knocked roughly on the door. Quickly Sasuke dried his still wet cheeks and straightened the clothes he had slept in. He had worked himself into a frenzy last night, destroying his house. Before sinking to his knees crying out the dobe's name.

Yesterday had been the fourth anniversary of Naruto's sacrifice, his death to protect the god damned village. The child's stupid ideals had killed him. Fresh tears threatened to spill from Sasuke's eyes, but he rubbed them away and opened the door.

A red eyed Sakura and strangely remote Kakashi stood at his door. Kakashi held up a scroll. "A god damned mission today. The day after Naruto died? This must be some fucking joke!" Sasuke screamed angrily. He punched the wall leaving a small dent and making his knuckles throb. Sasuke ignored the pain.

Sakura and Kakashi started at him with large eyes and Sasuke took a couple deep breaths to stop himself from lashing out.

Hesitantly Sakura put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder and squeezed it, "At least we got a day." Sasuke glaring at her, shrugged off her hand and looked up at Kakashi questioningly.

"The mission is a B rank in which we will escort a Sand Village messenger back to his village." Kakashi said in low monotone voice.

"Alright, I'll go pack." Sasuke said frustrated and slipped back the dark hallway without bothering to ask Sakura and Kakashi in. They stood awkwardly at the door and watched as his back recede into the darkness. And they could some what discern broken furniture and pottery.

"He's the worst off-" Sakura mumbled. "I don't know why, but he took Naruto's death the hardest. He hasn't been the same since… it's like Naruto's death is slowly killing him."

MEANWHILE

The sand seemed to skitter away, frightened by the strange tall young man with pale blond hair. He stunk of drink and there was a murderous gleam in his bright blue eyes. The pink setting sun sunk behind the endless sand as if it were hiding from this man's dark shadow.

The young man staggered, bleary eyed and definitely dead drunk into the quiet village.

The village was growing cultural hub and people gathered in small parties chatting and dancing. They tasted fine food and drank their aged wine, commenting on their refinery. As the drunk passed, people shied away. Some who stood in his path pushed people away in order to let him pass. It was if a deep long forgotten animalistic urge born of terror drove them from all reason and made them flee.

Thankfully the young man went to the darker places of this village, the darker more dangerous places. The kid entered the nearest bar. It was dark and filthy. The patrons all bore weapons and deep scars. The eyed the young man silently. These men of violence knew a predator had just entered their collective home.

The young man stumbled over to counter and raised to fingers "2 cups of Sake here." The bartender looked up at the obviously under aged drunk.

"Hey kid, I have no idea, where the fuck you got alcohol, but you aint getting it here."

The young man pulled a dangerously worn knife from inside his large patched and stained brown coat and tapped it on the counter.

"How about now?" The bar tender chuckled.

"Damn kid you make me laugh. If I didn't own some fire power in here I'd be either dead or broke." Frowning the man said," So don't mess with me you little punk or I'll--"

The bartender choked off his words as he felt a cold knife tickled the tender skin of his throat. The space where the kid had been movements ago was now empty. He hadn't even seen the kid move, let alone vault the bar.

"Now you've made me mad, you really shouldn't make me mad." The young man said in a cold voice. The other patrons froze with terror, until the young man glanced at them.

Nervously the bartender reached behind him and proffered a large bottle of sake to the stranger. The young man stared at it entranced and then reached out and took it from the man. He took a big gulp and walked out from behind the bar.

The young man looked like a starving baby, suckling on a bottle of Sake. It was a strange sight. Large beautiful blew eyes partially closed and his long neck and Adam's apple constricting with a the effort to get it all down at once.

"So you got a name kid?" The man asked uncomfortably.

_The little punk had just scared the shit out of him and there weren't many who could. Even fucking scared, he had thought of the profits, fuck it man, the profits. He could use a kid like this around. Drunk as piss, but hell, he was deadlier than a fuckin ninja. _

"Don't know it, don't care to know, don't want to know it." The kid casting a cautious look at the man, eyeing him up and down. The bartender blushed. To top it all of this boy was beautiful. No he surpassed beauty and was, perhaps, god like. _If he ever felt the need for a man this would be that man_, the bartender thought to himself . He shuddered, from what, he didn't know and didn't care to find out.

The boy was oblivious to all that was going through the man's mind and he continued to chug down the sake. He slammed the bottle down with a sigh. "Yep, that hit the spot." He said.

"So you've got some sort of memory problem or something?"

"Ya, but what the fuck, it don't matter. Nothing is like livin in the moment." The young man smiled squeezing the older man's shoulder. The young man didn't register the look of pain on the man's face.

"Hey Kid-" the man asked after the young man released him, "how about working for me… free drinks!" The bartender, tempting the blond by waving a partially full bottle of Sake in front of the his eyes. The kid's eyes crossed as if he was hypnotized by the liquid. He shook his head to clear it, but his eyes returned to the bottle.

"Got no where to go. If ya give some where to sleep and fill me up with enough, I'll do about anything." The boy said. He glance around. "Don't seem to bad here." Could get used to it."

"Okay," the bartender said, "then it's a deal?"

"Sure." The blond said before passing out. _Guess he had a little too much_ the bartender thought to himself and sighed. _Id better watch out for that._ The bartender grabbed both of the young man's ankles and not caring if the boy woke up all bruised tomorrow, he dragged the kid upstairs into a spare room and shut the door. _He'd call the kid, Dobe, for the fucker didn't seem all that bright. _'_Fitting_' the man thought to himself.


	2. Desperation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto... Sorry I forgot to put this on the first page... kind of fell asleep at my computer

I couldn't fit the whole summary in the space avialable so I thought I'd copy it down here.

**FADE:**

Naruto is dead. Team 7 witnessed him sacrifice himself to save the village. But if he's dead, then why do they discover a young man, who resembles him perfectly and does even remember his name? Why do demons fear him? Why does Kyuubi shudder within him? What is this ominous stranger power that dwells within him? Why do so many people wish to possess him? And why is he so different from the boy, who the once called Naruto? Who is this man they once called Naruto?

So I guess I'm officially making this a Yaoi (SasuNaru). couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoy this and please give me as many critisims as possible. I need to perfect my writing. Thanx, please review. -TK

**PART 2**

The Village Hidden in the Leaves continued following its clock work pattern. Everyone continued with their lives forgetting, as if he never existed, the most important person in Sasuke's life. _Naruto, the bastard would never leave his thoughts._

Sasuke knotted his hand into a fist and punched the brick wall. He was surprised that he had left as small dent without breaking any skin.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. Tears began to collect in his eyes, but he brushed them from his face angrily. _Damn it, what the fuck was going on with him?_

Sakura walked up behind him, "Sasuke-kun are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said coldly giving her a death glare. _He didn't need this prying bitch right now. All he needed, right now, was to get to a bar and drown out his thoughts. Damn you Naruto, I fucking hate you. Why did you have to go be a hero and die!_

She took a step back before saying "Naruto?" Sasuke turned his back to her ignoring her concerned eyes. _That's right bitch, stay the fuck away from me. I don't need you, I don't need anyone!_

"Let's just finish the mission!" Sasuke grumbled as Kakashi arrived. Kakashi frowned and then gestured for Sakura and Sasuke to follow him to Tsunade's office.

Gaara stood hesitantly at the entrance to the dimly lit bar.

He'd heard some nasty rumors about a bouncer in this village, who had been disrupting the peace and frightening the villagers to no extent. As Kazekage, his presence would not be deemed necessary. He could've sent and number of willing ninjas, but a strange foreboding had urged him to go personally.

He didn't know why he hesitated, _it was just another minor dispute_ he told himself. But his gut had clenched and he found himself shaking slightly. It was not from fear he knew, but from some other unknown emotion. He felt a chakra, so powerful that it should of frightened him, but strangely it was alluring and slightly familiar.

Gaara pushed open the bar door and glanced about. The patrons sat uncomfortably in their seats and were drunk beyond reason. They huddled together, talking loudly, smiling fake smiles and glancing nervously about. _Why would they come here if they were frightened?_ Gaara asked himself and then noticed that while frightened their eyes seemed lustful beyond reason.

The oddities continued. He noticed fine gentlemen and wanted criminals seated among each other. Women, wearing barely any clothing, lounged in sensuous poses and glared at each other, while shaking slightly. And the most disturbing thing of all, there was one and only one person who was the center of all those heated looks.

The Kazekage turned to glance at the man and froze. Messy chin length blond hair, large entrancing blue eyes, full lips, bronze skin, tall and slender, seventeen-year-old-Naruto sat unconcerned at the bar holding a thick book in his petite slender hands. He was reading.

_No, this could not be! This must be one of those dreams. This could not be reality. Naruto was dead. This was impossible! He must be crazy! _These thoughts reeled in his mind as the blond casually glanced over his shoulder and frowned. Anger flickered in his beautiful large blue eyes.

"What the fuck are you staring at, you freak!" Naruto grumbled angrily. Speechlessly Gaara continued to stare.

Suddenly, Naruto moved faster than the eyes could follow, making the illusion that his form flickered. He and brought his fist into Gaara's stunned face. Gaara flew into the wall thrust by an inhuman strength. His personal attendants froze.

Never had they encountered one who could move so fast that he seemed invisible. Never had they encountered a man who could send the Kazekage flying into the wall and never had they seen their Kazekage react with such expression in his exotic green eyes.

Gaara looked up at Naruto with tears in his eyes "Why, why, why did you leave?" And then tears gathered in corners of his eyes as he spat out blood.

Naruto froze, shocked by Gaara's bizarre word and by his tears. _Someone, would cry over me… wait, who am I?_ His head had begun to hurt. "Who are you? Why… why, why does my head hurt…It hurts so much!" Naruto screamed in pain, his body shaking, painful tears welled up in his eyes and he fell to the floor unconscious.

Gaara's men rushed to destroy his enemy, but Gaara suddenly screamed. "Leave, Naruto alone!" There was so much compassion in his voice that no one knew how to respond. _Naruto? Naruto? Naruto? _Echoes through everyone's minds. _Where had they heard that before? Who was this man?_

Gaara rose and pushed his way through his men, until he reached Naruto's side and cradled the young man's head in his lap. "Where have you been? Why did you leave?" he whispered to the unconscious Naruto.

TSUNADE'S OFFICE

A young man burst into Tsunade's office leaving the doors wide open. The man's breath was ragged. "Hokage-Sama, it's… it's… it's-"

"Well, spit it out already!" She said angrily.

"The Sand Village…" The man breathed deeply before saying, "They found a man… they say he's Naruto." Tsunade paled quite visibly.

"What?... What did you say?" She asked her voice uneven.

Guessing the Hokage's next question, the man said "They assured us it was no joke. The man even has Naruto's seal." Tsunade sat back, tears flowed down her face.

"How is this possible?" She asked.

"Hokage-sama, they don't even know. Also they told me to tell you… he doesn't even know his own name."

Tsunade just notice that Team Seven had arrived at her open door when Sakura let out a loud gasp.

_Oh Shit! _Tsunade thought. She'd like it if she could confirm it first before telling them, but now that was impossible. And by the look in the obnoxious Uchiha's eyes it was way to late from stopping them from seeing this Naruto first. Damn it, even Kakashi seemed eager and anxious._ Perhaps he stilled blamed himself for letting Naruto taking his place as the sacrifice._

_Oh, fuck. _The Uchiha darted away from the group, heedlessly plowing through the crowd of ninjas who had abandoned their posts to hear the news.

_The blond wore a chain around his ankle held by several men, as he was escorted to of all places, THE LIBRARY. The blond had a liking for books now. It was fuckin weird how different this Naruto was. _Gaara thought to himself. He'd found out the boy was a genius, he was violent, crude and very temperamental, but what could control his anger was the confusion that was obvious in his eyes when Gaara was around… If not the fact that Kyuubi was indeed in this man, Gaara would have a hard time believing this was really Naruto.

The Village hidden in the Sand was becoming uneasy, but not in terms of fright… Gaara hated to admit it, but he too was being affected by Naruto's alien beauty. It was strange, but likeable. He knew the Uchiha would come to claim Naruto in a few day. And Gaara was angry because of all people this man would be the only one who could stir Naruto's memories, but first need to warn them of Naruto's changes in his personality… It was a heart breaking change and it was killing him.

A growing force was gathering some distance from the "Village Hidden in the Sand". A man who radiated power and murderous intent watched the walking corpses that covered this barren stretch of land. They had found several wondering villagers and were currently skinning a screaming curly haired child. The child's pink flesh was chewed by their yellow teeth and their elongated black tongues licked their purple lips. They were his creations. A perverse chuckle squeezed its way from the man's throat. _But this was just the beginning of the terror he would unleash. When he controlled the confused young blond man there would be no stopping him. It was so easy. The power that made demons cringe, even the one that had dwelled within the young man once called Naruto, would be his! The man, who could not die, Naruto, would be his to control. A puppet with so many strings._


	3. Of Dreams and War

**FADING**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto… but if someone sold it to me right now… I'd either throw Sasuke off a cliff, because of his cruelty in the current manga, or I'd completely rewrite his character and make him fall drastically in love with Naruto. Don't get me wrong I do love the whole SasuNaruto love thing. And it's really fun tampering with their relationship… it's way too screwed up. Ya know what I mean?

Anyways, this chapter is a bit dark. This is warning.

Also if the people who reviewed my story thus far find it too dark and want it too lighten up a bit (PS: next chapter is all yummy with Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi meeting the new Naruto) please drop me a review or private message. In addition with this you're welcome to hit me with some idea. While I've got a few chapters already planned out, I might still incorporate your ideas into certain parts.

**FADING Part 3**

Early afternoon had settled on The Village hidden in the Sand. The weather began to trouble Gaara as he sat behind a mountain of paper work. Dark clouds began to cover the sky… _was it going to rain? Not likely, this was a desert village after all! _His brow creased in worry. For some reason this storm didn't feel natural. Anxiety made Gaara's body tense and a chill ran down his spine… he needed to get some air. A sort of murderous impulse began to itch at his brain. He tried to push it away, but it began to nag him.

**Meanwhile**

The man looked thoughtfully down on his army of corpses. Would it be enough? Had the Kazekage already stirred memories in the blond's brain? If so… no matter the power or amount his army possessed he would never win. But it was worth the risk… after all the boy was the _Unborn_. Well, it seems there was no choice. Either way, his itch to murder would finally be relieved.

The man snapped his fingers once and whistled lowly. The corpses looked up with their empty eye socket, seemingly staring as he twirled his finger once in a loop and then pointed at the distant Village. The village would be their meal and they were welcome to gorge.

**Naruto**

_He felt a rough tug. The tubes that encircled his wrists and were also imbedded in them… looking more closely he discovered they were not tubes, but his own veins. Her struggled, crying out pain as he did so. This caused an unexpected reaction. He felt a flutter in his stomach, a voice sleepy grumbled in his head "What did you get yourself in now Kit?" He felt an angry, but realized it was not his own emotion. His veins that held him strung to the burning solid object behind him retreated into his own body. He fell forward, weak and suddenly he heard a scream echoing through his body. "This can not-" the demon's voice echoed in terror and pain. Suddenly Naruto felt a hand reach out for him a… shaking. No something was shaking. _

The world fell away and he found himself in his bed being shaken by one of his guards. _The man was terrified… why? _Naruto squinted his eyes. His head cleared and suddenly he was aware of the screaming, clash of weapons and crackling of flames that surrounded his room and everywhere else. Had he been so fast asleep that he had not been aware of this? He gazed at the man and watched in horror as the man was run through by a gigantic sword.

Naruto would later assume that it happened because of the anxiety of the dream, but deep down he knew that he had finally began to emotionally attach himself to others.

Anger flared in his eyes causing him to momentarily see in red, while remaining their breath taking blue, his eyes had condensed into cat like eyes. He grabbed Hatch, his guard, off the sword and put him safely on the bed before launched himself at murderer. Relying on feral impulses he used his inhuman strength to decapitate the eyeless corpse.

Later people would speak the blond's retaliation against these fearful enemies with terror and awe, but Naruto would not remember his actions.

Faces blurred before him as he spun, ripped, tore and killed thousands of the invading enemy. Defending the villagers, rescuing them from the destructive fires and placing them into safe corners away from the fight and onslaught of his feral power.

Finally out of a unrivaled rage, his boy went stiffened and fell. Suddenly a blue flame seemed to flow out of his twitching body sending circles about him and burning any enemy within feet of him. Soon it began to spread, not like fire, but more like acid.

The strange blue flames continued to flow from his twitching body. They attacked the enemy strangely bypassing the astounded and fearful villagers… when the majority of the enemy had succumb to his raw power, curled into a tight ball whimpering in pain. So much like an innocent child.

**GAARA**

Early in the fight Gaara had singled out the leader of this grotesque army. They dueled, Gaara using his sand coffin technique to destroy his enemy, but the disgusting creature oozed out of it. The duel continued. Using the sand to desperately defend himself from this monstrosity's ferocious attacks, Gaara was almost to his limit. Drained beyond reason. "What do you want here?" Gaara asked barely holding back his fear.

"I want something that should belong to me. This Blondie of yours… what do you call him?"

"Naruto?" Gaara breathed hesitantly.

"Ah, a fitting name for the UNBORN one. He and his power will be mine."

"What is your aim with the Kyuubi? "

"Who said anything about the Kyuubi?" The man smirked, "You're really are oblivious. You and his past friends. You never realized his true power and it has now been unleashed."

Suddenly the man stiffened as both Gaara and he noticed the eerie blue flame the shot out towards them. "Damn it! I'll make you pay, Kazekage. You stirred his memories!" The man plunged his hand through Gaara's weakening sand barrier, into the young man's chest and sliced up his abdomen.

The blue flame shot out piecing the man's body, eroding it and finally shattering it. _What was that?_ Was all Gaara could think before hell fell to his knees and fell unconscious. Breathing shallowly, but still alive.

They had fought through the night. And as the day broke the silent village was suddenly filled with anguished cries. Their Kazekage was close to death.

**SAKURA**

Sakura followed Kakashi tried to keep up to her sensei, while she panted heavily. Both males continued forward forgetting her._ Of course she also desperately wanted to see Naruto, but this was just getting pretty insane. What was driving them like this… it was just crazy. This neck breaking pace could get them killed in they ever missed a branch_. _Personally, she'd like to stay in one piece._ _She understood Kakashi's unrelenting guilt, but Sasuke's desperation? Things were getting strange._

_It had been a while and she wondered, what this older Naruto would look like? Would he still be the stout little boy… geez, she was nervous. She hoped he would remember her on sight, but knowing amnesia it was unlikely. She worried that Kakashi and Sasuke would be heart broken if he didn't recognize them. _Tsunade had warned her before she left that Kakashi and Sasuke might act rashly. And in doing so they might get hurt. Sakura tried to warn them, but Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance, his mask slipping slightly letting her see and unusual glint of anxiety in his usually blank eyes._ She was worried, anxious, fearful and excited all at once and it was giving her a head ache._

The pace quickened as they caught sight of sand through the thinning trees and at the vanishing line the Village Hidden in the Sand. They were almost to Naruto.

**THE VILLAGE IN THE SAND**

Naruto staggered to his feet and nearly collapsed again, but something drove him onwards towards a gathering crowd. A frantic, crying crowd, edging closer Naruto realized that they were huddled around the still figure of the man who knew his name… Gaara, the Kazekage…

"There's nothing more we can do." Said a medic a tear slipped down his face, " Gaara can't survive this." Another tear followed it down. Gaara's blond sister slowly slipped down onto her knees glaring at the prone figure. "Why did you have to go be a hero and die!"

At those words an incredible emotion caught Naruto in its grip. A strange determination over came his thoughts, bypassing his fear and anger. Naruto began to shove people out of the way. When people began to notice him and put last night's fight together with his face, the all took an anxious step back. Naruto reached Gaara side pushing a shocked Tamara away from the prone Gaara.

"Hey… Hey… what are you doing?" Asked Gaara's sister flabbergasted.

Ignoring her Naruto took off his shirt and gentle pressed his hands against Gaara's chest. Naruto kissed the dying man's mouth. Suddenly he leaned back as Gaara took a shuddering breath and moaned. Everyone took a step back with surprise. Then Naruto pulled away Gaara's bloody shirt and placed both hands on the wound causing Gaara to spasm before open his eyes wearily. Meeting Naruto's beautiful blue ones, he began to blush and then he felt his heart began to beat a little fast as he realize Naruto's hands were on his chest.

To those surrounding both saw a crackling purple fire seemed to cover both men, as the gashed on Gaara's body began to heal without scars and the same gashes began appear on Naruto's body. Unlike Gaara the gashes on Naruto began to heal rapidly and soon they we only scars, that marred his well muscled chest. The strange flames that covered both Naruto and Gaara suddenly gave out and Naruto keeled over spitting blood and promptly passed out.

Gaara, sat up confused and lonely. Absorbed in Naruto's eyes, he had noticed nothing. Gaara suddenly remembered the fight and his hands went to clutch his wounds, only to find a perfectly smooth chest. He looked and Naruto who lay there breathing erratically. And freaked out.

He crawled over, dragging his weak body over to the young man and slumped over Naruto's chest. He looked down at the man, his eyes filled with awe and compassion. _In all of his memories Naruto had never been capable of this. What had Naruto become._ Was the last thing he thought before he too passed out.

**SASUKE**

Team 7 hurried through the bloody streets, filled with fear and shock. What had happened here… was Gaara and Naruto alright. These thoughts raced through their heads. Sasuke saw a gathering crowd a few blocks away, heedlessly he pushed toward it, but was stopped by Kakashi.

Then did Sasuke feel the immense, but familiar and alluring chakra that rolled onto them like a storm at sea. All of them shuddered both in pain and elicit pleasure from its consuming power. This power seemed to fill their bodies, momentarily blinding them from the world. They shook their heads, putting up their own chakra as defenses and pressed against this incredible pressure towards the crowd.

What the found there thrust terror, anger, jealousy and awe into Sasuke's already burden heart. He watched as the beautiful blond man, with those oh so familiar and yet foreign eyes, pressed against, Gaara. Then, blond man keeled over spitting blood and fell unconscious, the incredible chakra disappeared with his consciousness. Sasuke's heart clenched in fear.

Then Gaara sat up and dragged himself over the man, who was surely Naruto, and fainted onto the blond's toned bronze chest. Sasuke's heart was split between jealousy, rage and worry. And by the looks of it both Sakura and Kakashi were consumed by the last.

The people of The Village Hidden in the Sand, picked up both men cautiously and carried them into a structure that served as a temporary hospital before Sasuke could say a word.

**THE END… for now**

Well… hmmm… oh ya! I want to say thank you to Lady Zephyr () for the good feedback. I was glad someone gave me some and put it nicely. Lady Zephyr… working on developing Sasuke, but not too much of him in this chapter… I hope you read this.

PS: to my readers… don't kill me… Sorry Sasuke is not seen much in this chapter and this chapter is suppose to make you go: "Ah… TK… no you're killing me with all these mysteries!" He, he, he! Till the next chapter!

-TK (By the way for those confused readers… I'm female. Too many people think I'm male. It's rather distressing.)


	4. A Stranger

**DISCLIAMER: **I **don't** own Naruto, if I did I would have to learn to draw better, but I'm lazy… besides… I don't think Mr. Masashi Kishimoto would sell it to me… (Not that I have the cash). I'm happy it's his story, because then I get to write wonderful fan fiction, which entail drastically altering the plot line. And if I were to write it I'd probably mess the whole story up… oh well!

Okay… here's the next chapter. I wrote it pretty fast, but I hope you still enjoying. Please read and review.

-TK

P.S.- Next chapter they travel to the village… well, actually I won't tell you any more it might ruin the surprise. He, he, he!

**FADING **

**The Chapter Before:**

Then Gaara sat up and dragged himself over the man, who was surely Naruto, and fainted onto the blond's toned bronze chest. Sasuke's heart was split between jealousy, rage and worry. And by the looks of it both Sakura and Kakashi were consumed by the last.

The people of The Village Hidden in the Sand picked up both men cautiously and carried them into a structure that served as a temporary hospital before Sasuke could say a word.

**PART 4**

Gaara was the first to arise, though everyone had the sneaky suspicion that Naruto was already quite healed and was continuing to be unresponsive, so he could just lie there. Not that any of the nursing staff would go near him at the moment, take in account what had happened that night. However, that didn't stop them from taking the liberty to eye his beautiful form.

Sasuke strolled up to the counter for the twentieth time and tapped his fingers on the irritated. He gave the poor young woman, behind the temporary counter, an infamous Uchiha death glare.

"I'm… I'm… I'm really sorry sir… but the blond is still unavailable at the moment… however the Kazekage will be able to speak with you in a few moments."

"Don't call him THE BLOND … his name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Sasuke said between gritted teeth, then noticing how terrified the woman was he dropped a mask on indifference over his features and fell into his seat beside Kakashi inwardly fuming.

"What did she say?" Asked Kakashi coolly and turned to look at Sasuke with his one visible eye.

"Gaara will be out to greet us in a few minutes."

Kakashi frowned or what could be assumed to be a frown because the only way to judge Kakashi's expressions were through the crinkles in his mask.

Abruptly the Kazekage walked in. Sasuke was hard pressed not to grab the slightly older teen by the neck and demand to know why they had yet to see Naruto.

Noticing the growing angry glint in Sasuke's eyes Gaara halted a few feet from the group.

"Naruto is still asleep… we confirmed it is Naruto by his seal mark, but I must warn you that the only really evidence that it's him, he's changed drastically. His personality is at an almost opposite pole, his habits are different and he's… well, rather destructive and cold. The worst part is the only thing he now accepts as a memory is his name."

The room had become tense as everyone absorbed this information. Finally, Gaara broke the silence. "I'm sure he's awake now… the nurses have been watching him…" Gaara blushed and turned around signaling them to follow. Anxiety gripped the rest of team 7 as the followed Gaara down the hallway and pushed through gaggling nurses.

**SASUKE**

Sasuke entered the room and froze, momentarily loosing his cool. He had never expected that Naruto would grow into this god like beauty.

Naruto's usually sun kissed skin had become a honey gold contrasting his pale yellow chin length hair. His eyes were closed; long pale eye lashes met sharp cheek bones. His face was narrower, more cat like and his eyes after loosing the baby fat had taken and exotic tilt. Full sensual lips and a long graceful yet masculine neck was all Sasuke was able to see before Naruto open his eyes and sat up. Sasuke's eyes couldn't decide whether to focus on those serene sky blue eyes with mysterious purple rims or the thin, but toned body. Naruto surely stood 6' 7" by now, almost as tall and Sasuke's 6' 11". Sasuke almost screamed in anger when Gaara obstructed his view.

Sasuke noticed Sakura's and Kakashi's reactions. Sakura's jaw had dropped and it appeared she was fighting back a sigh. While, Kakashi blushed furiously, Sasuke wondered what the pervert was thinking now.

Then Naruto spoke. Sasuke's savored his low harmonic voice before, what Naruto's words hit him making him reel.

"What the fuck are those freaks-"

Gaara slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth. "I told you not to use that word. Keep a civil tongue and be polite!" Gaara growled.

Naruto stood up revealing more of his body. Everyone flushed when they realized he was only in his boxers and that had been staring boldly a little bellow his waist. Gaara threw Naruto some clothes hastily and Naruto slipped them on before. He walked over to the three ninjas.

"Hi, I guess my name is Uzumaki Naruto… and you would be?" Everyone paled and Sakura felt tears in her eyes. "I was being polite. Gaara, what the fuck did I do now?"

"Umm… Naruto these are you former teammates."

"Uh… right, the pushy desperate pink… Sakura. The perverted silver… Kakashi and the stuck up fool… Sasuke. Right?"

Sakura did break down crying then. Kakashi was ashen, while Sasuke glowered at Gaara._ How dare Gaara feed Naruto this fucking information, Naruto had the right to make his own judgments. But… was this really Naruto? This was so different from what he thought it would be. This must be some cruel joke. There was no way Naruto would have grown into this… but it was Naruto. He knew it was, though he desperately tried to deny it. But what had happened to the boy that could challenge sunshine?_

**NARUTO**

The young man tried his hardest to keep from shouting curses when these three strangers promptly shattered his calm with their hysterics. _Why the fuck were they so emotional. And the way they had stared at him when the firsts entered the room really creeped him out. Sure he knew about the lust he provoked in others, but this went a little deeper and it made him anxious. _He hated feeling anxious and almost punched the glaring black haired boy before Gaara grabbed his arm and pulled Naruto across the room.

Naruto had accepted his affection for the red head, but these people just tried to keep pushing themselves into his life. _Fuck he hated this. _

"Naruto you need to calm down. Does meeting people from your past makes you this angry and uncomfortable?"

"No fuck!" Naruto said, but he did take a few breaths and slouch over, "What now?" He asked. Gaara blinked several times before answering.

"I guess they'll be taking you home." Naruto groaned, shook his head and sighed. He sat down on his temporary bed and looked questioningly at the hysterical group.

"How do I make them stop crying?" Naruto asked twitching awkwardly.

"Uh… I really don't know. Just follow your instincts I guess." Naruto frowned and walked over to the group and awkwardly embraced them, all three at once, in a hasty hug. However Sakura started crying even harder and when Naruto took an awkward step back she flung herself at his chest.

Completely at a loss to what he should do, he stood still for a second, before picking her up. He sat on his and gently rubbed her back. Murmuring "Its okay… I'm sorry for being so… um… rude." _Follow your instincts right?_ He felt very unhappy and he knew why, though he hated to admitted, he was sad that he couldn't remember these people who cared so much for him.

**SASUKE**

Sasuke watched Naruto and Sakura with jealous eyes. He wished he could've done what Sakura had done, but his damn pride and masculinity got in the way. He didn't know what to think any more… what was he suppose to do with this horrible amnesia affliction. All the many thing he wanted to tell Naruto had died and both anger and fear washed over him. What was he suppose to do now?

**KAKASHI**

"_Noooo, Kakashi sensei, you know perfectly well… I'm the only one who can do this. You can't generate enough chakra to destroy it!" Naruto said, determined and pained look on his face. Tears ran down Naruto's face. Kakashi froze as Naruto pushed roughly passed him. Naruto was right, but the boy had his whole life before him, he couldn't let-_

_It was already too late Naruto had seized the object, channeling his Chakra into it and screamed. A blood curdling of pain. Immense pain._

Kakashi sat up in his temporary bed, sweat pouring down his face as the horrible scream echoed in his head. The scream had scarred his memory, leaving him weak and trembling every time he woke up._ It was all his fault… he should have never… but Naruto was alive. Maybe the dreams would go away now._


	5. Of Meetings and memories

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto

Okay… here it is PART 5 of FADING .. Please read and review!

**FADING- part 5**

_**ON THE ROAD TO THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES**_

**SAKURA**

It was hard to imagine what Naruto must be feeling right now. He was so different… foreign.. And it scared her. All she could think of right now was her own feelings. Emotions chased thoughts, making her unstable.

_This man, this new Naruto was something so different from the impish friend she had made. A hero in her mind. But this man, this man was so hard to grasp. He showed no evident emotions. He was still, awkward and quiet. It tortured her to no extent. Would she be able to care for this foreign young man? Would he ever regain his memories? Naruto was fearful of his past. He kept his eyes off of everyone and hardly spoke. It wasn't difficult to bring him along. He wanted to remember, but he made no effort to do so. God… what was she suppose to do? This man frightened her and yet she worried over him. He seemed so lost._

They made camp late in the evening and Sasuke put his bed roll a littler farther away from the rest of the group. He seemed troubled and this worried Sakura.

He had hardly spoke and seemed caught in his thoughts as they traveled. And thus he tripped several times. He wore the bruises already. At one point, Sasuke had tripped almost falling down a ravine when Naruto had moved in an inhuman blur to catch him. For a moment Sasuke had looked up at Naruto with longing eyes. He peered intensely at Naruto's face as if trying to find some evidence of his former friend and rival. Naruto blushed and took a hasty step back releasing Sasuke. Everyone stared as Naruto's blush which soon began to dissipate. Sasuke refused to look at Naruto after the incident.

They made camp and Sakura and Kakashi fell asleep. Naruto stared up through the branches at the night sky, while mumbling under his breath. Sasuke strained his ears to catch what Naruto was saying, but was unable to decipher anything. It would seem that Naruto was speaking in another language.

**NARUTO**

The trip so far was an awkward silence filled with tension. He had tried his best to remain in control of his undulating fear and sadness_. Who were these people to care so much._ They had taken every opportunity to find small things that might help or comfort him. It was unconscious for them as if their thoughts had taken over their minds and their subconscious was the only thing that kept them moving._ Who was he to them? _And the look the man… Sasuke… gave was Naruto something more than curiosity. It was filled with pain and love. He hadn't known how to react, so he blushed._ It was unnerving and he felt sad. Who was he to this Sasuke._

It was late and the pink… Sakura and Kakashi… were sound asleep. The boy was watching Naruto covertly and he itched to confront him. Who was Naruto to him? He mumbled under his breath in a language that he had quickly grasped in his aimless travels. His intelligence and physical abilities unnerved people and made him nervous. Who was he? Or rather, what had he become? He had questioned his subconscious, but it did not reply. And the demon within him curled up whimpering whenever he confronted it. _Who was he?_

Naruto ranted quietly about the injustices of the world. _Why couldn't he remember simple things that would make others smile. Yes he wanted them to smile. Not to fear him, but to love him._

**THE GATES OF THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES**

In the distance the reunited team 7 could see a crowd. A patiently waiting crowd. Their eyes searched the road, looking, peering with hope and fear. Team 7 halted just out of view of the gates when Kakashi signaled them to.

"Sakura, Sasuke… umm.. Naruto. Sakura and I need to speak with those people," he indicated the growing crowd, "before we enter… Naruto stay here with Sasuke. Okay?"

"Yes." Said Naruto quietly. Everyone looked at him. This was the first time he'd opened his mouth in the past couple of hours. Kakashi and Sakura took their leave, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to stand their awkwardly.

"Naruto.." Sasuke said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I know this is hard for you… If you need anything… I'm always here." A look of deep gratitude covered Naruto's face and he smiled. His eyes sparkling making Sasuke inhale his breath sharply. Naruto was gorgeous.

"Thank you." Was all Naruto said.

**MEANWHILE**

Sakura and Kakashi reached the gates. Everyone peered around them trying to find Sasuke and Naruto, but at the moment no one else was to be found. Tsunade was the first to react.

"So was it, or was it not Naruto? And where is Sasuke?" She asked imperiously. Everyone murmured.

"Yes… It was Naruto. I want to explain something first before we have him come here…" Kakashi said.

"What?" Asked a curious Ino.

"Well," Sakura continued, "He's not the Naruto you'd remember. He's incredibly intelligent, he's quiet, depressed and often rude. And a little violent. In addition to all this his amnesia is also a problem. It only affects his memories…"

"He's also… well.. He still possess Shinobi skills… but he also possess unique abilities," Kakashi shuddered visibly, "that don't… well… the best way to describe it and it will sound rather crude. He has certain abilities which are inhuman and I'm not talking about Kyuubi. I talked to the Kazekage and he informed me that Naruto's abilities exceed all rationality…"

There was an awkward silence. "I'll go get him. And Sasuke." Sakura said at last.

Murmurs ran through the crowd, anxiety gripped them and frowns creased their faces. Tsunade curse under her breath. _What was she to do now… _

In the distance Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto's form slowly became visible. When they their appearances came into focus everyone's jaw dropped, some flushed crimson, others inhaled sharply and Hinta fainted. Naruto was a god. His beauty was unmatched. It surpassed Sasuke's to some extend. And the two of them standing together was eye candy, a real treat.

Opposite poles of beauty and alluring natures. B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L! Several fan girls ran up to the back of the crowd and pushed their way forward to greet their Sasuke-kun, only to go weak in the knees or get nose bleeds.

"Umm… hello." Naruto said in his low harmonic voice cutely blushing. Several guys and girls fainted right there and hard to be carried away in stretchers by gapping medics.

(I KNOW REALLY DRAMATIC! Sorry- Author's note)

"Naruto…" Tsunade managed before rushing over to him and pulling him into a hug. Naruto looked down at the woman like she was crazy before his face went red from trying to breath. Tsunade's hug tightened.

"Umm… Kokage-sama… I think Naruto is having difficulty breathing" Sakura managed giggling. Tsunade looked up and Naruto's red face and quickly released him. _Who was he that two kages had had such fondness for him?"_ Naruto asked himself.

"Umm… I know this will probably be… well uncomfortable, but… what's your name, Hokage-sama?" Tsunade took a shuddering breath.

"My name is Tsunade, but you used to call me Hokage-baba!"

"I used to call you a hag?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Since you don't remember… and I won't repeat myself… I'm fifty. I just use my chakra to hide it." Tsunade said blushing horribly.

"Oh." Naruto said raising an eye brow in disbelief. Chuckling slightly.

Soon Naruto's closest friends had made their way over to him and reintroduced themselves awkwardly.

"Umm… nice to be reintroduced." Naruto said meaning it. He was happy and sad that so many people cared about him. _It wasn't fair that he could remember._

**LATER IN TSUNADE'S OFFICE**

"Naruto… we're going to need to question you… do you feel up to it?"

"I guess so, but I doubt there will be much I can answer." He said uneasily and a little sad. Tsunade hugged him before motioning several ANBU forward.

Naruto waved at Tsunade and the rest of team 7 before following the ANBU out.

"I hope he'll be alright." Was all Sakura managed. Sasuke's brow was creased in anxiety, his face was paler than usual.

**SOMEWHERE WITH THE ANBU**

Naruto sat on a single wooden chair gazing up at the four ANBU uncomfortably.

"Naruto, we're going to put you under hypnosis. I want to prepare you… it might be painful."

Gritting his teeth Naruto answered "Anything. I want to remember. I don't want to make them sad any longer." The ANBU looked at each other before promptly putting Naruto into a hypnotic state.

"Naruto I want you to go back to the day after you sacrificed yourself to save the village."

"Alright." Naruto said, his voice coming out in a whisper. A tear fell down his cheek. "It's really hot, it feels like my skin is burning, it feels like… the heat is under my skin…"

"Where are you? What does this place look like?"

"I can't see it, but it smells. It smells like something died, but also like something new. The smell is coming from me. All I can feel and smell is me. I'm dangling, but nothing is holding me. The only other thing besides my body is gravity. It's constantly pulling and pulling, but my body won't give into it."

"Do you hear anything?"

"Yes… whispers and something is beating. It's my heart."

"Can you tell me what the whispers are saying? Just listen a little more. What are they saying Naruto?"

"They're saying… born again, born again. The unborn, undead is born again-"

Naruto began to scream. His body began to convulse. He screamed out "It hurts, it hurts! Make it stop! Make it stop."

Blue fire began to flow out of Naruto's body. It was like acid. The chair Naruto sat on suddenly crumbled and then was gone. And he fell to the ground convulsing more. The ANBU jumped away from the blue fire.

One unfortunate ANBU didn't move so fast and his boot caught on fire. He screamed a terrified and pained scream as his boot burned away.

"Naruto, wake, wake up NOW!" The ANBU screamed. The fire stopped returning to Naruto body and with one final scream and convulsion Naruto fell unconscious.

**THE HOSPITAL two hours later**

Naruto's body was curled in on itself and he whimpered in his sleep. Sasuke could resist it any more. Gently he eased himself onto the bed and pulled the heavenly beauty into his arms. He stroked Naruto's back and Naruto stilled gently and relaxed in Sasuke arms. Sasuke breathed a sigh.

Naruto's eyes flickered open and he said sleepily. "Sasuke-teme, what are you doing." Sasuke nearly dropped Naruto surprised and weary in a moment. Naruto was awake and found himself in Sasuke arms. _What if he reject him? God he was so stupid,_ but then Naruto did the most surprising thing of all. He put his arms around Sasuke's waist and snuggled closer. Naruto promptly fell back asleep on Sasuke's lap. Then did Naruto's words him… Naruto had called him teme. Happy tears fell onto Naruto's face. Sasuke brushed them away and stroked Naruto's hair from his face.


	6. Revelations and questions

**DISCLAMER :** I don't own Naruto

He, he, he… short chapter, but I hope you like it. It's suppose to be very tense. Tell me what you think.

See YA… might update again today

-TK

**FADING PART 6**

A perverted childlike giggle emerged from the shadowy profile of a grown man. He rubbed a bloody hand all over his chest. It wasn't his blood.

The young man of fifteen who was seated next to him, obviously his son, punched the man in the face.

"I'm sorry Master." The father said to his son in a child like tremor. He spat blood from his split lip.

"You weary me with you disgusting habits father." The boy said in a low hollow voice that echoes strangely in his mouth as if two people where speaking at one. A voice of an old man and a voice youth who had just reached puberty.

The young man once again punched his father. Knocking him to the ground before repeatedly kicking him in the groin, face and stomach. "Where is ARC?" the young man growled at the prone figure of his mentally injured father.

"ARC-sama said he would return in a few hours. He had some business to attend to." The adult whimpered as his son drew back his boot and knocked him unconscious.

ARC the idiotic child of 10 was likely on a murdering rampage.

ARC was an S-criminal. Wanted for slaughtering over twenty other children and then proceeding to kill his entire family. And that at this the moment was something he couldn't handle.

What he and his lackeys need right now was to possess the absolute power. The closest human power that neared the gods'. The one thing that could guarantee them immortality if the game was played correctly. And he would. He would play it to its limit and beyond.

**_THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES _**

Sasuke carried the still unconscious Naruto to his house. The nurses had given him hell over taking Naruto, but the Hokage-Sama agreed that it would be best to give the poor blond reprieve from the adoring eyes of his growing fan club.

Naruto was light in Sasuke's arms. Almost as if he belonged there… though Sasuke pushed these thoughts away… he didn't want to think about that right now. Naruto, who slept in Sasuke's arms pulled himself deeper into Sasuke chest. As much as Naruto had grown, how powerful he was and how violent and crude he had become, when he slept his childlike innocence returned to him.

Naruto's touch made Sasuke's stomach do flip flops. He wanted to stroke the teen's face, but he couldn't do that while he held him. So, Sasuke, carefully wound his was through the village to the Uchiha estates.

Upon entering his property, Sasuke discovered a very distressed Sakura waiting for him by his door. She giggled when she saw Naruto be carried bridal style by Sasuke. Sasuke gave Sakura a death glare before roughly kicking open his door and putting Naruto in a spare room. Where Naruto promptly curled up and whimpered before Sasuke sat down on the bed next to him. He turned to glare at Sakura who had follow them in.

"He looks so innocent when he's asleep." Sakura said stroking Naruto's face. Sasuke felt an urge to slap her hand away, but restraint himself.

"What do want Sakura?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Tsunade wants us. Someone broke into the records and took Naruto's records. She wants us to investigate. But I think there is something more to this."

"Oh?" Sasuke asked lifting an eye brow.

"I think she's hiding something. Something important. I don't think its not just her…" Sakura trailed off as her brow furled in thought.

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling."

**LAST NIGHT- _the records room_**

The door to the records room soundlessly caved in revealing a shadowy figure wearing a blue cloak with its hood drawn up. The only think visible was two glowing yellow cat eyes. The door fell silently to the ground. He man walked into the records room. Bypassing certain traps as if he knew them by heart.

"Well, well, thinks have certainly not changed since I was last here." The man chuckled amused. Gentle he reached into a glass cabinet and with drew the six displayed scrolls. Each labeled UZUMAKI NARUTO. Under each name was written a different title. The first: BIRTH, the second DEATH, the third EDUCATION, the fourth GENETICS, the fifth HISTORY and the last ANOMALY … he gently spread each scroll before him.

"Yes just as I remember… the ANOMALY. The questions that itched so many minds… how could he survive his birth."

The man slipped the scrolls into a small black bag and left the room. But not before tossing a single slip of paper on the floor… "The Scholar awaits…" was what it said.

_**TSUNADE'S OFFICE**_

Tsunade was nervous… no actually she was freaked. She clasped the piece of paper to her chest mumbling to herself. _The Scholar was back. _She'd thought they had killed that bastard that traumatized her childhood and attempted to kidnap the four year old child, Naruto. She was shaking visibly and grabbed the bottle of Sake she hid in her desk and jugged it down.

_This was not good._

_**THE UCHIHA ESTATE**_

Sakura watched Sasuke as he bustled about. Anxiously awaiting Naruto, but the boy was still asleep. He was biting his thumb nervously and didn't even notice when he drew blood. Sakura stepped in front of him and took his thumb out of his mouth before asking quietly.

"How long, Sasuke? How long have you loved Naruto?"


	7. Monsters

**FADING **

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Naruto

**Part 7**

It had been two restless days. Naruto had laid unconscious on Sasuke's spare bed, not moving and breathing shallowly. Those two night Sasuke would toss and turn in his sleep petrified that Naruto would by some fashion… die. He didn't think he could survive that.

On the second night, something stirred Sasuke from his bed. Perhaps it was his open window, which now leaked in cold air. Or perhaps it was something more. Sasuke patted over Naruto's room to gaze at the sleeping man, but Naruto was no where to be found. Desperately Sasuke searched around his house for Naruto.

A few minutes later he heard the wind slamming his open back door open and shut, open and shut. Sasuke in a panic ran towards in… only to find no sign of Naruto. Sasuke began to fret over Naruto's safety. Would the blond be okay… would he be safe?

Suddenly Sasuke felt a flare of an unnatural, familiar and alluring chakra not too far away. It took him a moment to place it, but once he realized that it was Naruto's, well the new Naruto's more powerful version, Sasuke heedless of any late night revelers, ran out in only his silk black boxers. He followed it like a moth to a flame, not caring or perhaps not realizing that this much Chakra generated around someone could surely kill anyone who anyone who was within a meter of it. It was moving far into the woods that surrounded the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Luckily upon spotting the blond he took several steps back for his safety and out of fear. Naruto was not awake. He had slept walked to this specific clearing and had proceeded while unconscious to manipulate his chakra. Surrounding the blond was a purple domes. It's edges, which should be smooth judging by its dimensions, seemed jagged and unstable.

Was talking in a foreign tongue to himself or so it seemed at first… because moments later his chakra began to respond in movements. In constricted when he was quiet and pulsed when he was talking… was he talking to his chakra or was his chakra responding to someone else's touch.

Abruptly Naruto left out a scream as his chakra began to collapse and condense around him. Terrified for Naruto's safety Sasuke took two steps forward only for several speedy needles made of chakra to be launched in his direction. He avoided four of them, but the fifth he knew instinctively would pierce his throat.

Naruto was beginning to bleed as the chakra coiled about him. Suddenly his eyes opened, seeing the needle flying at Sasuke about to pierce him. Naruto screamed a single word in this foreign tongue. The needle froze and fell to his feet. Not a chakra needle any more, but an actually needle.

Had Naruto's chakra formed into an actual solid weapon… or had it just used one available. Tears poured down Naruto's face as he watched Sasuke take a staggering step backwards. Naruto knew that Sasuke would flee in panic now… everyone panicked. And this was the reason why he had walled himself off from others, why he was rude and violent. He didn't want to care about the people who became frightened of him… but this boy had been different. He had refused not to care.

But contrary to Naruto's belief a determined look crossed Sasuke's face and he took a step forward, when nothing attacked him. Sasuke urged his feet towards the shocked and tearful blond and wrapped his arms about the boy, gentle not to hurt the burns of Naruto's body. Naruto fainted from exhaustion in Sasuke arms. Sasuke made sure Naruto was unconscious before brushing his lips on Naruto's forehead.

He loved this man… he didn't want to let go. And now that he had seen the yearning for someone to care and love him in Naruto's eyes… Sasuke would not let Naruto hide again.

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

A young boy of about with beautiful light brown eyes and bronze skin walked through the streets looking dismal. A few tears slipped down his face as he walked unheeding the warning shouts and curses of those who passed by him. Dressed in rags and apparently limp fro exhaustion, the boy wasn't prepared when a tall man with enormous forehead and his pink haired wife rushed out and knocked the door to the ground. Whimpering the boy curled himself into a tight ball as a few droplets of blood slipped onto the cobbles.

The pair looked aghast and swiftly with a questioning look at his wife the man bent down to scoop up the child in his arms.

When Sakura arrived home after some intensive training with Tsunade, she found a little boy wearing her neighbor's old clothes, sitting on her couch.

The little boy looked up and smiles a gaped tooth angelic grin and said sweetly "Hey, Sakura…. Umm… your mom and dad…" the boy said looking down at his feet nervously. "Said I'll be staying with you and them for a little while… until they find me a home. Umm… my name is Adam."

Sakura being the kind hearted girl she was had immediate sisterly feelings towards this angelic the boy and gave him a hug. Noticing the bandages on his arms. Sakura immediately began to fuss.

Soon the little boy found himself in a spare room, curled up under the blankets. Sakura had healed his wounds and later tucked him into bed.

**NIGHT**

It was late at night when a dark shadow with menacing red eyes appeared in the room and said… "ARC have you established you position?"

The little boy opened his eyes that now shone a blood red and said in a hollow voice "It was far to easy. These fools are so easy to manipulate… when all is done here and we have our target I want to be the one to kill them."

THE END FOR NOW…

I know… I know short chapter, but I intend to update it again to day. Right now… I have to work on my other stories I have been kind of behind in updating. And I'm also working on several projects….

Anyways I wanted to leave a message here… if you've read the notice I wrote at the end of chapter 6 of FEAR … I have a ton of plot outlines create for Naruto, but I'm already having a hard time balancing four stories… and I really what to read the product… so I'm giving these plots away…

So please contact me if you're interested… I can also design a plot specifically tailored to your interests… and I don't want anything from you… You don't even need to put my name anywhere on the story… it's your once I sent you the files.

Each outline has a plot and secrets that go with it. The secrets are basically added information that you can use, but you don't have too.

Below are two of my favorite story outlines… **however** I wouldn't suggest using them immediately without contacting me… because someone might have already claimed them and gotten the information (Secrets) from me…

Anyways here are my favorite two:

**INSANE-** horror/action/adventure (A touch of YAOI romance? Sasunaru?)

Haunted by voices that no one else hears and touched by hands that don't exist., Naruto quits being a Shinobi. But those terrifying presences will not let him walk away. Soon he finds himself in the forest in the middle of the night practicing strange and deadly jitsus to appease this insanity. As the years pass and a war draws near, those terrifying lessons might be the only think the saves him and the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**RUINS- **mystery/action/adventure

After witnessing a horrifying event designed specifically to torture Naruto. Naruto leaves in search of answers no one has. Who were his mysterious parents that appeared out of no where only to leave him an orphan? Why is he, not Kyuubi, now deemed invaluable? Who is he?

Have a nice morning, afternoon or night

-TK


End file.
